But I Love Him
by Story Obsessed
Summary: Bella and Edward have always had the perfect relationship. After marriage things spiral down hill. Now with Edward's abuse Bella has to rethink her life. She loves him, but is it enough to make her stick around?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should not be starting another story because I already have too much going on. But I had to write this down. This may not even make it past my private files, but if you're reading this then it obviously did… I couldn't even think of a good title for this story… Any suggestions based on the summary?**

We were lucky. It was love at first sight between us. I guess it helped that we grew up together in a small town of little drama. I can't think of a time when I didn't love him, maybe it really was love at first sight. Life with him was perfect. Changing from elementary school enemies, to middle school crushes, and then high school sweet hearts was amazing. Of course he had his flaws, but who didn't. I loved him, flaws and all.

God I loved him.

Loved

Past tense

Now I'm not too sure…

**That was just a sneak peak. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember the day we met. It was like he had always just… been there.

I remember in 2nd grade. He stuck gum in my hair. I had to get it cut. Short. I hated it. He thought it was funny. So did Emmett, his best friend, and my twin brother. My revenge was covering his chair in glue and letting him sit in it. By the time it was lunch time he was stuck. My best friend Alice, who happened to be his twin, laughed at him hysterically. It was funny. He deserved it and we both agreed to that.

Our fights never got so serious that we needed the backing of our siblings. But it came close a few times.

We argued all the time in 6th grade. We were convinced that we hated each other.

By 7th grade we were friends. We had also recruited the new kids into our group of friends. Rosalie and Jasper were twins and in the same grade as all of us.

By 8th grade the 6 of us were inseparable. We also decided we were ready to date. I had a huge crush on Edward, he was amazing, but I was too scared to tell him. I found out later that he felt the same way.

By 9th grade he was my boyfriend. Every one hated me because he was mine. Alice and Jasper dated too, as did Emmett and Rosalie. It was funny how we all ended up with each other.

Edward had a bit of a temper problem, but I had grown used to it. We argued a lot but we loved each other none the less. By 18 we were engaged. By 19 we were off to college together. At 24 we were married. Emmett and Rosalie got married the same year. Alice was married at 25, the next year.

I had a wonderful job. I was a lawyer. Edward had a wonderful job too. He had followed his father's footsteps and become a doctor. Despite our hectic schedules we made it work for the first year. But we argued more than ever. And that's where we are now.

"We agreed to take this weekend to spend together" Edward yelled.

"We can schedule another weekend, how was I supposed to know my client's court date was going to be changed to this Saturday?" I yelled back angrily.

There were bags under his eyes from the shift he just finished. We were both up late last night and he worked 14 hour shift. It was already 9 at night. We were both tired and hungry. I didn't want to fight but he was being ridiculous.

"Can't you post pone?" He snapped.

"I could lose my client!" I yelled in disbelief that he even asked that of me.

"So what" He yelled. "It's just one client and it isn't like we need the money"

He was right about not needing the money. It was just us and we both got paid wonderfully. We lived nice and comfortable, we could have lived bigger but we didn't want that when we finally decided to buy a house after college.

"That isn't the point Edward" I said quietly.

I was over this fight, I just wanted to eat and rest. His emerald green eyes were dark and angry.

"Fine" He snapped. "We can just cancel our plans."

"I'm sorry, I really am" I whispered walking up to him and touching his arm. "I know it feels like we don't see enough of each other anymore but we'll make it work. I promise."

Edward frowned and I knew I figured out why this meant so much to him. Maybe he missed me as much as I missed him. Despite the fact that we saw each other daily we were usually too tired or busy too act like a married couple.

"I'll go get changed. I know we're tired but we'll go have a nice dinner out together" Edward said kissing me.

His easy going signature crooked smile was back as he kissed me. God I love this man.

**I was very happy with the last reviews and that's why I posted again so fast. There will be a lot of looking back throughout the beginning of this story. It is necessary so you can see the amount of love that they feel for each other. However, it will not stay this simple and easy for much longer. I have a few important questions I need answered so please review and answer.**

**Question: Do you guys want to see them stay together through everything or do you want them to break up? Do you want them to have kids? What else do you guys wish to see specifically?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

The first time Edward ever put his hands on me was in college. He took me to a bar and left to go to the bathroom. We were both tipsy and when he came back the bartender was flirting with me. I didn't flirt back but I didn't try and stop him. Why would I, he was lining me with drinks. Edward screamed and raged at the bartender and got us kicked out.

"What the fuck was that?" He yelled when we got into our apartment.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything" My voice slurred.

"I saw you!" He hollered.

He stepped closer to me and was in my face.

"You liar, you whore!"

I reached up and put all my strength into pushing him away from me. He barely moved. Instead he grabbed my arm and threw me away from him.

"You disgust me"

I yelped in pain when I hit the floor. My head hit the counter but not hard enough to make me scream. I watched him walk out of the kitchen, leaving me on the floor.

I didn't sleep in the bed with him that night. When he woke up I was on the couch crying. I held my arm in my hand. There was a bruise in the shape of a hand. His hand

When he saw it tears filled his eyes. I rarely saw Edward cry.

"Bella" He cried. "I am so sorry"

He fumbled around the kitchen and ran back into the living room with a bag of ice. He put it to my arm.

I couldn't believe he bruised me; our fights had never turned violent before. Edward never hurt me before and now I was scared. I moved away from him without speaking.

"Baby please" He cried. "Please forgive me, I swear I will never put my hands on you. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I am sorry."

My heart broke. I wiped the tears from his face and gave him a small smile.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. It's okay."

He wiped tears from my face and kissed me over and over, apologizing between each kiss and letting me know it would never happen again. We made love and then went out to catch lunch before class. For the next month he spoiled me rotten, still feeling guilty about hurting me. By the end of the month I knew he meant every apology. He really loved me and I really loved him. It was just the alcohol. Plus he would have never grabbed me if I wouldn't have pushed him. It was my fault.

We still fought after that but it never turned physical.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Present:**

I sat in my in home office going through case files but could find my case I needed for tomorrow. It was already 9:30 and I was in pajamas. I looked through the papers again but the case wasn't there. This meant that I would have to get up super early to get the file from my office and study it one last time before court. I packed the rest of my files back into my bag and put it by the front door.

The house was warm as I walked through it. Edward wasn't home yet but would be in a little while. I yawned and my head throbbed. I started cooking him dinner but I wasn't hungry. I kept it simple and just fried chicken and made a pot of rice. I put the burner low so it would stay hot but wouldn't burn and put the fried chicken in the oven to keep it warm and crispy. Finally I went up to our bed room. I was sleeping before my head even hit the pillow.

I woke up wrapped in Edward. It was already 6 in the morning. I slipped from his arms with a frown. We had been waking up like this for the past week. I was sleeping before he came home; I was out the house before he woke up. I showered and put on a work suit and was out of the door by 7AM.

When I got home I was in a foul mood. This was supposed to be the last day of this trial. I was _this_ close to winning. The prosecution lawyers requested one more day. Somehow they got it, even though they didn't have just reason in my opinion.

When I walked in it was later than I had intended on getting home. Edward was in the living room watching the door and me. I kicked off my heels at the door and dropped my brief case.

A scowl covered Edward's face.

"Hey babe" I mumbled.

"I called you, like 15 times" He answered.

"I don't have my cell phone on me, I left it here and didnt realize until i got to the office. Why didn't you call my work cell?" I pulled off my blazer and went to walk by him.

He grabbed my arm making me stop. My arm throbbed under his grip. Slowly I turned around to face him.

"I'm not a client, I am your husband."

"I know that" I said pulling my arm out of his grip. "That's why you have both numbers."

I looked up into his face. I could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Look I am not in the mood to argue today. I am tired and just want to sleep" I turned to walk away.

"Are you cheating on me?" He yelled accusingly.

I froze and turned back to him in shock.

"Excuse me"

"I didn't stutter are you cheating on me?"

"You can't be serious"

"Do I look like I'm not" He snapped.

"Edward" I said breathless. "All I did was leave my cell phone"

"You never leave your phone" He said. "And it is 10, you said you'd be home by 8"

"I went out with my paralegal for coffee. We had a lot to talk about, she was giving me new information she's found and messages."

"I don't believe you"

I turned and walked away but he grabbed me and yanked me to him. He held both of my arms tightly and shook me.

"Don't walk away from me, answer me!"

Tears sprang to my eyes.

"You're hurting me Edward" I hollered.

"Answer me" He yelled in my face.

With all my strength I pulled my right arm from his grip, but his grip tightened on my left hand. I pushed against him but he had always been stronger than me. He just continued to demand that I answer him. I scratched him arm, hard, I felt felt the wetness on my fingertips as he roared and released me. We both looked at his now bleeding arm. His eyes practically turned black.

"You bitch!" He roared.

His arm swung up and came down across my face. I felt the pain before it registered what happened. I was already on the floor. I grabbed my cheek and tasted blood from my lip. I stared up at him in horror, face throbbing violently. His eyes briefly flashed with remorse. But he turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving me on the floor in the living room sobbing.

I got up and ran to our room. I saw red as i grabbed my duffel bag and started shoving clothes into it blindly. I pulled on my only pair of sneakers, zipped up my duffel bag, and ran to the living room. As I ran by the kitchen I saw Edward pouring himself a drink and emptying a bottle of vodka in it, the bottle that was full the night before. I wiped tears from my face, grabbed my keys, and ran to my car.

I only looked back once.

**Review. What did you guys think about this chapter? I hope it was long enough to satisfy, I'm not the best at intentionally making long chapters. What do you think is going to happen next? Fast reviews mean fast updates. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter may look weird, or it might look normal. I don't know. My microsoft is not working so I'm typing this in wordpad. It is terrible, but i want to continue to write. By the way i love the reviews I am getting for this story.

BPOV:  
I checked into a hotel using a credit card I had in the car and went straight to my suite. I knew I had tear tracks on my face and a busted lip. I knew that was why the person at the front looked at me with sad eyes. As if she knew something, or maybe she just knew something was wrong. Either way I hated it.

In my suite I collapsed into a pile on the floor and sobbed for what felt like hours. When I was calm I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. A nasty bruise was forming on my face. I choked on sobs again. I couldn't believe he hit me like that! Then again I did scrath him. But he was hurting me! I lifted my sleeves and saw bruises on my upper arms where he grabbed me.

I shouldn't have forgotten my phone.

I touched the swelling on my face and flinched in pain.

Back in the room I pulled out a t-shirt and long sweats and took a long shower before changing. I went through my bag and saw that I only brought enough for one night. What am I going to do? In the bathroom I saw a first aid kit in the cabinet. Luckily there was an ice pack in there which I placed against my swollen cheek before allowing myself to attempt (and fail) getting rest.

As I lay in this bed that felt nothing like mine my mind drifted back.

My mother and father used to argue a lot. When I was young they tried to hide it. I heard them in the middle of the night as I tried to sleep. One time I crawled out of bed during one of their fights, I wanted to beg them to stop fighting. To tell them that they were giving me nightmares. As I walked down the stairs they yelled louder. I walked into the living room just in time to see my father hit my mother. She fell to the floor and looked up a with without saying anything. They didn't see me running back into my room. I was never more terrified of my father than I was then. In the morning there was no bruise to show that anything ever happened and they seemed perfectly normal. But as I got older I realized that it never stopped, my mother just wore cover up. That became normal for me.

By the morning I yearned to be home despite everything. But I knew I didn't want to see Edward. When I changed, packed my stuff and went home Edward's car wasn't there. I walked in and noticed that everything looked normal. There was no evidence of yesterday's fight. If I didnt have the pain and bruises as proof that there was a fight I may have convinced myself that it was just a nightmare.

I went to our room and grabbed my cell phone from the night stand. I called into the office and had all my appointments for the day rescheduled and told them I couldn't come in. I showered and ate a bowl of cereal. Back upstairs I dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The swelling in my face had all but vanished thanks to the ice pack. I got out my make up and fixed my face, hiding the fact that my marriage had taken such a drastic turn in one night. I held back tears as I grabbed my suit case and started folding my clothes and stacking them in there. The clock said it was already 1pm

Downstairs the front door opened and closed.

"Bella" Edward's voice called.

I didn't answer as I started grabbing under clothes and putting them into another suit case.

"Bella" Edward called. "Where are you? I saw your car outside, you are home right?"

I closed up my suitcases, grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. The suit cases thudded against the stairs loudly behind me making me flinch.

"Bella" Edward said with a shocked expression standing in the living room and staring at me.

I could see hurt shining from his eyes as he held a dozen roses.

"I'm so glad you're home, I was worried when I woke up and you weren't here because you weren't here before I went to sleep like you usually are. Are you going somewhere love?"

Tears burned my eyes as I nodded.

"I'm leaving"

"Baby" He said quietly coming closer to me.

"Don't" I said holding up my hand. "I can't stay with you"

"Bella please" He said, eyes bright with tears.

"No" I yelled angrily.

I lifted my sleeves so he could see the bruises on my arms then I wiped the make up from over the bruise on my face.

"Look what you did to me" I yelled.

He looked down unable to look at the bruises.

"Look at them" I yelled louder.

"You hurt me too" He whispered.

He lifted his sleeve to reveal 4 cresent cuts on his arm. They were red and angry, the skin around them was bruised.

"You were hurting me" I yelled defending myself. "You wouldn't let go."

"We were both wrong last night" He whispered.

"Well I'm leaving" I said. "We need to spend some time apart"

"Bella please" He cried.

"NO EDWARD" I yelled letting my tears fall. "You are my husband, you are supposed to love and protect me, not abuse me! Not hit me because I forgot my fucking cell phone!"

"I'm sorry" He whispered sounding broken. "Baby, please don't leave me"

My heart borke. This was the man I loved. He collapsed to his knees clutching the roses.

"Please, we can fix this. We can make this work. Bella please! I love you! You are my life how can I go on if you leave me? Please forgive me"

His words broke my heart further. There he was, kneeling in front of me, tears running down his face, and begging me to stay. He was right. We were both wrong last night. He loves me and I love him. We can fix this. We can make this work. He was sorry and I know he meant it.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Really" He asked looking up at me hopefully.

I nodded. He got up and engulfed me in a hug. I dropped my suit cases and hugged him back. He repeated apologies and promised this was the last time he would ever put his hands on me. He told me he loved me too much to ever hurt me and risk losing me again.

And I believed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews! There was something that I felt compelled to address. This story, in large part for the beginning, will be focused around the actual abuse. I can't just say "yes he hit her this time and he does it again", that can't be the beginning and the end of the abuse because then it has no force, no meaning, and no heart break. I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's how it will be for the first few chapters.**

**Once again I love my reviewers, you guys make me happy! And as requested**

**EPOV:**

Bella slept next to me. Her lips were parted, hair fanned out around her. I watched her as her chest rose and fell. She was still as beautiful as ever, she still made my heart speed. She rolled over, revealing her bruised face to me and making me flinch. Tears pooled in my eyes, how could I do that to her?

I reached over and ran my pointer finger across the bruise and even in her sleep she gasped.

Tears pooled in my eyes, I felt terrible about this. I was lucky she forgave me. There was no one I loved more than her and I dont know what I would have done if I wouldn't have got her before she left. Actually I do, I would have died without her.

I wiped stray tears from my face and pulled her against me. It took a while to fall asleep.

"I don't want you to go back this week" I told Bella as she got up to go to work.

"What? She said looking up at me with wide eyes.

Her eyes were dark and endless as she stared at me.

"I don't want you to work this week" I said. "I just don't want anyone to see your face. They wont understand. I'm just looking out for you"

She shook her head and padded barefoot into the bathroom. When she came back out her face was clean and covered in makeup, effectively hiding the bruise.

"You're not going" I said.

"I have to Edward" She said.

"No you don't" I said with a smile. "I make enough money for you to never _have _to work again"

"But I do work" She said with an angry edge to her voice.

I folded my arms and looked at her perfect face. I love her with all my heart but she makes me so angry sometimes that we just end up fighting.

"Call in" I demanded.

"No"

My fist clenched. I didn't move, just glared at her.

"Call in" I yelled.

"No" She yelled back.

I took two steps to her and she looked up with wide eyes. I looked pointedly at her cell phone on the night stand and then back at her. My heart broke a little as her eyes filled with tears. She walked over to the phone and dailed a number.

"Jane" She said. "Yes, it's Bella. I won't be in work this week." Pause. "I know" pause "I'm sorry"

When she hung up she looked towards me but kept her eyes down. I could see tears falling down her cheeks and my heart broke a little more.

"Happy" She whispered.

Bella looked amazing in the new blue dress I bought her. She paired it with a white long sleeve jacket, white heels, and a small purse that she called a clutch. Her hair hung straight around her shoulders and make up covered the nast mark on her face.

"You look beautiful" I told her with a smile.

"Thank you" She said. "You look pretty good too"

Her smile reassured me that we would be okay. I guess I hoped that if I showered her with new things she would see that I really was sorry and I really did love her. I knew that she wasn't a materialistic person, but Alice once told me that clothes are a girls best friend, even if they didn't know it.

I wore jeans, a button down white shirt, and a sweater over it.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Bella.

She nodded with a smile. She knew we were going to walk around the city and then enjoy dinner. She looked happy about it, her smile was easy. I opened and closed the passenger side door for her before getting in.

"Our reservation is for 8:30" I told her.

She nodded. That gave us two and a half hours to just enjoy each others company. I let the car sit in the valet parking lot while we walked. We held hands and I tried to ignore how as we walked men stared at her.

"Edward" She said out of the blue. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a smile.

As we walked I pulled her into a jewlery store. A sales man saw us and came straight over.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" He asked.

He glanced at Bella a few times completely ignoring me.

"My _wife _and I are just looking" I said holding her hand tighter.

The clerk nodded and we started looking. Bella pointed out a few things she thought was nice but when I asked her if she wanted it she said no. Finally I saw one that I liked fpr her and pointed it out.

It was a full diamond set. The earrings were small, round, and feminine. The necklace was thin at the top and had a hanging design. Lastly the bracelet was also thing with two rows of diamonds. Nothing too flashy because Bella never liked flashy things.

"Edward it's beautiful" She said breathlessly.

She looked at it for a long time with a smile.

"Do you like it? Do you want it?"

"Oh, no" She said. "It's probably too expensive"

I could hear the sadness edging into her voice. She didn't grow up with a lot of money and wasnt used to having money to spare. I waved my hands dismissing the comment and called out to the clerk.

"Sir, ma'am" He said.

"Yes, I would like this" I said gesturing to the set.

He nodded and went behind the counter.

"It's quite an expensive piece" He warned.

"I don't care" I said still holding Bella's hand.

I finally let it go and pulled out a credit card to hand to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I snapped, growing impatient.

He swiped and Bella looked away, not wanting to see the price. I signed some papers and was handed the set in three black suade boxes. I took the boxes and my heart swelled at the smile that appeared on Bella's face. She put on the earrings and let me put on the necklace and bracelet. Then she stared into the mirror.

Finally, she jumped into my arms and I laughed. She kissed me.

"Thank you, I love it."

"I love you, only the best for the best"

"I love you too" She said.

I was glad that after years with me she finally realized that I wanted to spend my money on her. She didn't fight like before. For the next week we bought different things, it was amazing what you could find in the city. Bella smiled and laughed and let me spoil her. She didn't say anything when a bruise appeared on her hand even though we both knew it was from me squeezing her hand to show men that she was mine.

But we were okay again. She knew she was the most important thing in my life. She loved me almost as much as I love her.

**I tried to show how much he loves her but I don't think I conveyed it as strongly as I wanted to. He REALLY loves her though.**

**Review please. I'll pose a question though. Would you guys like me to fast foward past the abuse, like now, and get to the breaking point and what happens? Or leave it how I planned and lead up into the breaking point (which would take a chapter or two)?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again super satisfied with the reviews. It amazed me that I had a reviewer PM me when they couldn't leave an actual review (FF was fixing some stuff). That is serious dedication. I loved all of the reviews but once again felt the need to address something.**

**I do not condone abuse, nor do I think that women should stay with men that abuse them. However, I have seen it for myself and I know how a few of the abused and abusers actually feel. I will do my best to convey that through the story.**

**I didn't know who's POV to do next.**

**EPOV**

I made her quit. I knew how much working meant to her yet I made her quit. I knew she hated me for it for at least a week. I hated myself knowing she hated me, but I didn't let her go back.

She went back to work for a week after that week I made her take off. I hated not knowing who she was with or what she was doing. A lot of times I called her she wasn't in the office and she didn't answer her phone. When she came home she would tell me about how she was in court with one of her clients. I hated it.

So I told her to quit.

We argued for what felt like hours.

_"What do you mean quit? No, you asked me to take the week off last week and I did, but I will not quit!" She hollered._

_"I want you to be a stay at home wife, like traditional wives. You would make a great stay at home wife. I'll even give you babies if you want" I tried to pacify. _

_I thought that would work. Bella used to talk about how she wanted two kids at least. She couldn't wait. We would have good money and she would stay at home with the kids._

_"No!"_

_"Bella, isn't that what you've always wanted though? I'm just giving you what you've wanted since high school"_

_"This isn't high school! I want to work! You can't make me quit!"_

_"Well I'll give you a choice. Your job or me" And with that I walked away._

She quit. For the first week she didn't speak or sleep with me. She didn't do anything but stay in the guest bedroom and cry. It broke my heart but I stood my ground. I wanted her home.

Where I knew she couldn't cheat.

After two weeks she was sleeping in the bed with me again. After a month she was complaining of boredom. Everyday after that when I came home the house was clean, dinner was ready, and the house looked fantastic. She greeted me at the door like a loving wife.

We made it routine to go out to dinner Saturday night and spend Sunday together. I made sure she knew how much I loved her and things were perfect. For a while.

**Bella's POV**

Things at home were great again. I actually enjoyed staying home, sometimes it was boring, but I wasn't dealing with stress from work anymore. I really liked the weekends with Edward and it was almost possible to forget he had ever hurt me. But just when I was ready to completely trust him again, he flipped.

We were out on Saturday and were eating dinner at an Italian restuarant. The male waiter paid more attention to me than he did to Edward and I could see how upset he was getting. It became more apparent when Edward tightened his death grip on my hand. I tried to pull away but he didn't let me go.

"Let's go out for drinks before we head home" I said sweetly when we finished dinner.

I was trying to calm Edward down and put a smile back on his face. But things got worse at the bar. Edward drank a lot more than me and kept me close to his side possessively. I was ignoring the girls staring at him flirtatiously. I ignored the all too obvious stares I was getting from other men. But there was one guy who was really bold.

"Hello sexy, can I buy you a drink?" He said close to my ear.

I almost didn't hear him over the music. I shook my head and leaned in to whisper to him.

"No thank you"

"Why not?" He whispered, breath fanning across my ear.

I noticed Edward glaring at us with balled up fists.

"I'm married" I whispered in his ear.

As I moved back my lips touched his cheek. I ignored it and flashed him my hand. As he caught sight of the rings Edward grabbed me and yanked me from the seat.

He wasn't drunk but I wasn't comfortable getting in the car to drive.

"Let me drive" I said.

He ignored me and fumbled to find the key to the Volvo.

"Edward let me drive, you've been drinking and had more to drink than me."

I reached over for his keys but he slapped my hand away. He grabbed my arm as he unlocked the doors and threw me into the passanger's side. Tears filled my eyes. He sped home while I clung to my seat fearfully. When Edward parked I dashed out of the car and to the front door. My hands shook as I unlocked it and ran into the house, kicking my heels off carelessly.

I ran to the bedroom trying to put distance between us but he was close behind. Fury shined out of his eyes.

"I can't even take you out" He yelled slamming the bedroom door.

"Edward calm down" I pleaded.

I was actually scared of him. Edward had always been stronger than me and a fight would leave me more hurt than him, like always.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You're such a whore!"

"I didn't do anything" I shouted back angrily.

"I saw you with that man in the bar! Did you enjoy all the attention all those men were giving you? I'll give you some attention"

Suddenly he lunged at me and I screamed. His hand came up and swung, connecting with my face with a loud pop. I fell back against the bed with a screech. I reached up and slapped him back with all my strength. Suddenly pain was everywhere.

**I had serious writers block. A lot of stuff is about to go down! Leave some reviews please, who's POV do you guys want next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all of the reviews… Sorry about the delay. Its been about 3 weeks since my brother passed away (Easter Sunday). Honestly I am not over it and don't think I'll ever be okay again… As my page says I'm 16 and my big brother is 20, well was… I'm trying to write through my funk, get my mind off of all of this.**

**Plus, I just spoke to someone who is currently in a violent relationship so I have more motivation and am writing more of what I know.**

BPOV

It took a week for my bruises to be light enough to hide with make up, then I was allowed to go to the hospital. My wrist was fractured and had to be put in a sling. Edward had a bruise on his face from where I slapped him, but of course I came out worse than him.

He acted like nothing happened, even as he sold my car and made it so I had no way to leave him. Even at work he called me obsessively to make sure I was home. I was honestly becoming scared of him. He started drinking more and we fought more often. And then I was done.

I felt like I was a little girl back at home when I broke and called my brother.

"Emmett" I asked as he picked up the phone.

"Bella" He asked.

"Yeah, hey"

"Bella" He said excitedly. "Its been almost 5 months since we last spoke, what's going on, I miss you, why isn't your phone on?"

"Slow down, I miss you too" I laughed lightly, some things never changed. "I, um, quit my job. It was stressing me out and Edward makes enough money so I decided to just quit. He was okay with it" I lied. "This is the house number, I don't really need a cell phone, I don't go anywhere."

Emmett was quiet for a few seconds.

"You should come for a visit, Jasper said Alice has been asking about you nonstop lately and hasn't been able to get in contact with you. You'll be at the Christmas party at Esme and Carlisle's house right?"

I completely forgot about that, I hadn't even realized that Christmas was so close. I walked over to the TV and cut it on, the date told me that Christmas was two weeks away. I guess being in the house nonstop for so long makes you lose track of time.

"Of course" I said. "But I have no clue what to get everyone"

"You know seeing you will be enough for me." He said happily. "But I have to go, there is a client on the other line. I love you"

"I love you too" I said with a smile.

As soon as we hung up I lost the sense of safety Emmett gave me. I started dinner.

Edward came home late, smelling like beer. I served him and myself and sat across from him. He served himself a drink and sat back across from me. We ate in silence for a while before I spoke.

"How was your day baby?"

"It was fine" He said calmly. "How was yours?"

"It was okay" I said. "I cleaned up, did laundry, called Emmett, nothing exciting"

"You called Emmett" He said.

For the first time since he was home he actually looked straight at me. I nodded silently.

"What did you guys talk about?"

He put his fork down, took a swig of his drink, and stared at me pointedly.

"He asked about why my phone was off, said Alice has been asking for me."

"What did you say to him?" He asked, obviously getting impatient.

"I told him work was too stressful so we agreed that I could stay at home and that I'm happier this way."

He nodded approvingly.

"I also told him we'd be at your parents house for Christmas" I continued when he didn't respond.

"You did what?" He practically shouted.

I flinched as he jumped up from the table and stood up calmly.

"I figured it wouldn't be a problem. We go every year, I just didn't realize Christmas was so close. We haven't seen any of them in almost a year since we missed thanksgiving. I thought you'd be happy to see your family"

"You didn't ask me before you made plans. This is you trying to leave isn't it! I swear I will kill you if this is a plan to leave me to be with another man"

I could see in his eyes that he was serious. Fear struck every nerve in my body and tears filled my eyes.

"I'm not trying to leave you" I yelled back. "Why can't we just go back to the way things were before you started all your shit?"

I spun and ran out of the kitchen into my bedroom. I sobbed into a pillow until I fell asleep.

When I woke up Edward wasn't in the bed. I heard the shower running as I got up and left the bedroom. I didn't know what Edward had planned for this Saturday but I knew he'd want to start it with breakfast.

I drank coffee while I made him breakfast. When he came down to the table he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked nice, and sober, and my thoughts traveled back to highschool when this was him everyday.

"Good morning" I said leaning down and kissing him.

"Good morning love" He said sweetly.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled, maybe today would be a good day. I put his plate in front of him and made him a cup of coffee.

"Anything planned for today" I asked quietly.

"I figured we'd spend the day out" He said. "Dress warm, its cold out"

I nodded, gave him his coffee, and slipped upstairs to shower and dress. Things were good for a while. We shopped for presents for everyone and it took me a lot longer than him to pick gifts. We talked and laughed and played the part of a perfect couple. For a while I let myself feel as if we were perfect.

Then I messed up when we got home.

"So dinner" Edward asked when we got in.

I was tired and really didn't want to cook. So I told him that.

"I'm tired, and tired of cooking." I said. "Can't we go out?"

"Tired" He repeated with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, you know, I cook dinner every night" I stumbled, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

"It's the least you can do, you sit around on your ass all day" He snapped.

I felt guilty about complaining because he was right. I had no right to complain about staying at home everyday, I didn't have a lot to do. He, on the other hand, had to work all day and deal with the stress of the hospital.

I went into the kitchen and started making dinner. As the meatloaf cooked I sat at the kitchen table and rested my eyes. I woke up to the sound of the smoke detecter. I jumped up from my seat and looked around the smoky kitchen. A burning smell filled the air, making me cough.

Edward ran in the kitchen as I opened the back door. He opened the stove and more smoke flooded out. When the smoke detecter went off and the burnt meat was on the stove Edward turned on me.

"What the fuck Bella" He screamed. "How did you manage to burn the meat you were in the damn kitchen?"

"I'm sorry" I said fearfully glancing at his clenched fists. "I must've dozed off"

"You can't do anything right" He hollered.

"I told you I was tired" I yelled back.

"Tired of what, you don't do shit! You can't even make dinner."

"I dozed off" I screamed defensively.

He reached me in two strides and slapped me across the face. I staggered back into the counter. My face felt like it was on fire. He reached up and slapped me again with fire in his eyes. He wasn' happy when I didn't fall to the floor so he hit harder and when the pain from him hitting me in my chest became unbareable, I collapsed. Then he did something he never did before. He kicked me while I was down.

"You are good for nothing! I don't know why I even married you" He hissed.

I looked up at him in a new type of pain. I realized that in the instance he didn't even look like my husband. He turned and left me on the floor. I didn't get up until I heard the front door slam.

I cleaned the kitchen despite the pain I was in and then cleaned up the mess of liquor bottles in the living room. I didn't see Edward again until he crawled into bed. He reaked of liquor as he leaned over and kissed me.

The next morning came quickly and I woke up to Edward's kisses.

"Good morning baby" He said.

I slid out from under him silently.

"Baby don't be like that" He said grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry about that"

His hand trailed over my cheek. I flinched.

"I really didn't want to hit you, you know how much I love you. It hurts me more than it hurts you, really."

"I doubt that" I muttered.

"Bella, sometimes you just don't get it. You never listen to me and you mess up a lot, but I still love you. Work has been so stressful lately and when I come home I just really need you to be as perfect as I know you can be if you try."

"That doesn't excuse what you do to me" I whispered.

"I promise I wouldn't hit you if you would stop messing up. Sometimes you just don't listen and I have to make you listen. You make me hit you. Last night I was so angry that you risked your own life like that, I had to make sure you would never do it again."

I looked up at him.

"I did it for you, everything I do is for you. You don't know how much I truely love you, I couldn't live if something was to happen to you."

His eyes were sincere, and I foolishly believed him. I let him lead me to bed, and i let him "love" me.

**This chapter kind of wrote its self. I didn't actually plan what happened, I had something else planned. But this is how its staying. Next chapter, family reunion and maybe something more. I haven't decided yet. Review, tell me what you want to see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a review that I agreed with so I'm going to try and stay on track with this chapter and if that happens then it should be an okay chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett" I screeched happily.

I held my breath as I crashed into his chest to keep from showing my pain. His arms came around my waist and we spun, he shook me as his laughter filled the air. Tears filled my eyes.

"I missed you so much" I gushed emotionally.

"I missed you too Bells" He said.

I went through saying high to everyone and quickly got comfortable in my childhood second home. It smelled wonderful as Esme cooked dinner. The men were in the den watching some sport and drinking beer, the girls were in the kitchen chatting while Esme cooked.

"Dear you must be dying from all the heat" Esme said. "Take off your sweater, settle in"

"I think I'm coming down with a cold actually because I'm freezing" I lied guiltily.

She dropped the subject. Everyone caught up over dinner and I found myself lying more than ever before about how perfect things were. I even agreed with Edward that we were going to try and have a baby. Truth was I refused to bring a child into a violent and destructive house.

Everyone got drunk after dinner except Emmett, Esme, and myself. Edward became more demanding so I stood by his side dutifully. I hoped he could keep a cap on his anger enough to not start a fight. Emmett watched me closely.

**Emmett's POV**

It was amazing seeing Bella after almost a year, I missed her so much. I couldn't help but notice small things about her had changed. She was quiet again, like she was until she left our parent's house. She was also by Edward's side non-stop. Usually she would be with the girls but when she decided to stick by Edward everyone ended up drunk. At around 2 in the morning everyone started to head to their bedrooms.

Bella sat down next to Edward on the couch and said something. He answered back quietly but seemed to make her mad. She said something else and he got up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her upstairs and probably to his room.

Later that night I was sitting in the kitchen alone and drinking water. She came down and sat with me. We were quiet for a long time.

"Why do you think mom stayed with dad?" She finally asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After he started hitting her, why do you think she stayed?"

"I don't know" I sighed. "Maybe because of us"

"She should have kept us away from that. Maybe we would have been better off leaving that house"

"I think we are okay despite that" I told her with a smile. She looked up at me and I noticed her lip was swollen. I was automatically suspicious. "Why are you asking?"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "N-no reason"

"Bella what are you hiding? Is Edward hitting you?" I demanded.

"No" She said laughing. "Edward would never hurt me, he loves me. I should be heading back to bed, good night" She kissed my cheek and left the kitchen quickly.

**Bella's POV**

Time progressed slowly after that Christmas party. Edward got worse and worse, and I became more and more afraid. Afraid of him, afraid for me, just afraid. Before I knew it two years passed.

I woke up throwing up like usual. I didn't know if it was from the fight from last night or if it has something to do with the fact that my period was late. A month late. But I was too afraid to check, because I didn't want to be pregnant in this house with the man I used to love.

I looked in the mirror, my face and arms finally cleared of all the bruises. I almost smiled, but the bruises shouldn't have been there in the first place. I pulled on my jeans and t-shirt.

"Bella are you ready to go yet?" Edward called impatiently.

"Yes dear" I called.

I ran down the stairs and met him at the front door. He was holding open my coat with a smile. I slid it on and kissed him like I knew he wanted. He had been drinking less the last week so we haven't fought.

"The bags are in the car already" He told me.

We were set to spend from Christmas to New Years at the Cullen home. The drive was filled with classical music until we got about an hour away.

"Bella" Edward said. "Please do not make me mad during this break. I don't want to have to cut the vacation short and I miss our perfect relationship. Don't embarrass me"

"I will behave accordingly" I said obediently.

He like when I was proper and obedient, so it was routine for me to say that. I hated what our relationship had become. He makes me feel like I'm less than him. It's degrading to have to address my husband like this. I couldn't help but wonder where the man I fell for had gone.

**Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will probably be in Edward's POV. I think I know what I'm doing with the next two chapters.**

**I'm seriously going to write now. A lot has been going on and I got wrapped up in one of my other stories.**

**Review for faster uploads.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

Bella fell asleep on the ride after about an hour. Classical music was playing softly. I looked over at Bella. She looked beautiful, peaceful. For the first time in a long time she wore no makeup. I've always preferred her that way anyway. The look suited her.

I missed when our relationship was perfect. Before everything changed. Before she started cheating.

I was worried about this week at my parents' house. I didn't trust that Bella wouldn't pull something slick and try to leave. I would watch her though.

She woke up right as I pulled into the garage. She smiled at me and looked around, seeing everyone else's cars. I pulled out our suitcases and met my parents at the door. She exchanged hellos and went in with the rest of the family. Bella stayed by my side at first, but Esme called her into the kitchen with the rest of the girls. She looked at me for approval, my father noticed that I didn't let her hand go.

"Edward, she's just going to the kitchen" he mumbled.

I smiled tightly and let her go. She froze for a second looking between me and my father but when Emmett looked at her she smiled as if nothing happened and went to the kitchen. Good girl.

We spent the night decorating the tree and joking around like we had done since we were teenagers. It was tradition to decorate the tree together and drink egg nog all night.

**Bella's POV**

The first night here was wonderful, like I'd always remembered. But the next day I had to handle something. I snuck out of bed early, before Edward got up, took his car keys, and left before anyone noticed. I went straight to Walmart and bought a pregnancy test. I got back to the house before anyone noticed I left. Before getting back into the bed I hid the test in Edward's bathroom.

Edward didn't get up until 8. He showered and headed to breakfast. I waited until I knew he was gone to lock the bathroom door and take the test. I ran my shower while I waited for the results and prayed that I wasn't pregnant. And finally

Two thin lines.

The air left my lungs in a whoosh and tears spilled from my eyes before my brain even registered what happened. I sat in the shower and let myself cry. What was I going to do? I can't raise a baby in the same environment I was raised in. When I was sure I was out of tears I got out and joined the family in the living room.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked after an hour of my silence.

"Nothing" I lied quickly.

He looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me. But he dropped it. I tried to act cheerful for the rest of the day but after dinner there was no use.

"Stop being upset" Edward ordered, whispering in my ears.

He smiled and looked at the rest of the family innocently. I didn't answer him, but looked down at where my hands were rested on my lap. I played with my fingers quietly as Emmett talked to Carlisle about his job. A divorce lawyer.

I got up and Edward grabbed my hand glaring at me. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I pulled my hand away from Edward and walked away. I went outside in just my jeans and tshirt, ignoring the snow numbing my toes. I wrapped my arms around myself shivering.

"What is your problem?" Edward demanded storming outside with me.

I heard the door slam and flinched. I didn't answer, just stepped away from him. I felt him grab my shoulder and pull me to him.

"Leave me alone" I yelled pushing him away from me.

"Excuse me" He demanded.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled to to him roughly. My waist throbbed. Over Edward's shoulder I saw Emmett walk out watching us.

"What's going on out here?" Emmett asked.

Tears burned my eyes. Edward glared at me, warning me.

"Nothing" I said quietly.

I pulled away from Edward and ran past him and Edward, back into the house. I ran past the family and up to Edward's room. A few minutes later he came up behind me with clenched fists.

"What the fuck Bella?" He demanded. "Are you trying to cause an issue?"

Suddenly he pushed me away from him. I fell onto the bed with a thump.

"Edward don't, what if someone walks in." I said fearfully, thinking about the fact that Emmett was downstairs.

"You didn't care about appearences when you were making everyone suspicious" Edward yelled.

"Shut up" I yelled frustrated. "Just leave me alone for once"

Edward surprised me by slapping me. I was only surprised because I didn't think he'd risk marking me while we were here. I turned and ran out of the bedroom.

"Bella" Edward yelled.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled back.

"Bella what's wrong?" Emmett asked when I got to the first floor.

"Can I get your car keys?" I asked shaking.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a drive" I answered.

"They're hanging up by the door" He said hesitantly.

I walked to the door.

"Sneakers, jacket" Emmett called.

I ignored him, grabbed the keys and ran to his car. I was freezing and practically numb when I got there. I turned the heat on and pulled out of the house quickly. I drove around aimlessly for at least 2 hours. When I got back to the house it was already 10:30. Everyone was in the livingroom when I walked in.

"Bella" Edward said, jumping up from the couch.

His tone was dangerous, but he looked like he was worried. I wasn't fooled by his facade.

"I found something" he said seriously. "Upstairs. I would like to talk to you about it"

"I, we, there is nothing to talk about" I stumbled.

"Can we talk privately?" Edward snapped.

"There is nothing to talk about" I repeated in a tight voice.

I sat next to Emmett with a yawn and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, we are going to talk about this" Edward demanded.

Emmett looked over at Edward dangerously, over protective as always.

"No we aren't" I said simply.

"Were you even going to tell me?" He finally shouted.

"Edward calm down" Carlisle said.

I turned my head towards Emmett and closed my eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down! And don't ignore me Bella! Answer me!"

"Emmett make him leave me alone" I whispered teary eyed.

"Edward calm down" Emmett ordered. "What's going on?"

Suddenly I felt a yank on my arm and I was on my feet. I yelped and jumped back, and Emmett was in front of Edward and myself before I could blink.

"Don't put your hands on my sister" Emmett ground out, stepping into Emmett's face.

Edward reached out for me and demanded that I go to him. Emmett pushed his hand away, Edward swung and punched him in his mouth. Emmett punched Edward back, I saw blood, and I screamed.

"Stop!" I cried.

Jasper and Carlisle jumped between them. Rosalie ran to Emmett to calm him down and I ran to Edward to make sure he was okay. He grabbed my arm where no one could see.

"Get the fuck upstairs! Now!" He demanded whispering.

I knew I had to confess and save myself, and my baby.

"Emmett" I cried trying to pull away from Edward and failing. Tears of fear streamed down my face.

Emmett came to me and pulled me away from Edward roughly. I sobbed into his chest and he tried to sooth me, but to no avail. I looked over Emmett's shoulder and saw Edward's death glare.

"He hits me" I cried. "And if you make me go up there he's going to beat me. Emmett what if he kills my baby"

**Hey guys. I bet you can see there is about to be a change. What should Emmett's reaction be? Will he try to kill Edward or try to console Bella? What about the rest of the family? Review, suggest!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was beyond satisfied with the reviews for my last chapter! Actually I was AMAZED by them. I think I hit record number of reviews for this story! So I'm doing my next chapter already :)**

**Bella's POV**

_"He hits me" I cried. "And if you make me go up there he's going to beat me. Emmett what if he kills my baby"_

I couldn't believe I said that! My hands flew and covered my mouth. It was true, but I shouldn't have confessed that way. Suddenly everything was in slow motion for me. The house fell deadly silent. I could feel Edward glaring at me. I became hyper aware of Emmett's arms around my shaking form. Then Emmett was shaking too. But I knew it wasn't from fear like me, his was of complete and total anger.

I pulled out of Emmett's death grip and heard sobbing. It was Esme. Edward's face was blood red and for a second I was convinced he was going to come arfter me and kill me.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked to Edward, still between him and Emmett.

Suddenly guilt consumed me, this was my husband and I was supposed to stand by him no matter what. Just like my mother did with my father. Then everything hit me at once, the sounds and movements of everyone.

"I'll kill him" Emmett roared.

Jasper ran to Emmett to hold him back as well as Alice. Rosalie glared at him.

"You are a poor excuse of a man" She spit.

I could still hear Emmett stuggling against Jasper and swearing loudly. Esme was still sobbing loudly on the couch, occasionally mumbling 'what did I do wrong?' And Carlisle was glaring at Edward, something he had never done before.

"How could you?" Edward growled a mixture of hurt and anger in his tone.

"I'm sorry" I cried.

Edward turned and stormed away. I heard the front door slam, and I realized the only man I'd ever loved was walking away because of how stupid I am.

"Edward I'm sorry" I cried.

I went to run after him and Emmett grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare go after him" He hollered.

"I have to" I cried.

"No the fuck you don't!" Emmett continued to scream at me.

I realized how much trouble I was in when Edward came back. He was going to try and kill me, I was sure of that. And I figured out that I had to tell them I lied. So I did.

"No, I do. I overreacted. Edward loves me, he would never hurt me."

"Are you saying you lied?" Alice asked, trying to keep the perfect image of Edward she had in her head.

I hesitated but nodded. She glared at me and stormed out.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, looking doubtful.

Again I nodded. I knew Rosalie and Emmett didn't believe me but I ran up to Edward's room before anyone else could respond.

Less than an hour later Edward stormed into his room. Hate was clear in his eyes, I knew I was screwed. Without a word he grabbed my arms and threw me off the bed. I hit the wall with a yelp.

"Go ahead bitch" He growled. "Scream"

He came up and slapped me across my face for the second time tonight and I yelped again grabbing my face.

"No one will come and help you!" He sreamed at me.

He grabbed my hair, and I did scream, as he threw me to the floor.

"No one like a liar Bella!" He screamed. "And that's what everyone thinks you are."

He aimed a kick straight against my side and I screamed again.

"My mother said we need privacy to talk through this" He laughed bitterly. Hate still in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" I cried curling into a ball on the floor.

He grabbed my hair and I was forced to get up with him. I screamed again head pounding and ears ringing. He grabbed my wrists when I tried to run and I watched his hand come towards my face with nowhere to run.

And as he beat me a new thought came through my head. I hated Emmett! How could he leave me with Edward? He should have knew!

**Edward's POV**

Bella thought she was so slick. Well now she had to pay the price! She would not leave me for another man. Was the baby another man's baby? Where did she go when she left for HOURS? Did she go to see him?

I know she did.

Well she was not going to leave me, I would not let her leave me to be with another man and have his baby.

Esme and Alice were all to happy to accept Bella saying she lied. They convinced everyone we needed time. Well I agree, we needed time. Alone. Because no matter how hard I had to hit her she was going to learn, she was mine!

And in that moment I hated her almost twice as much as I loved her.

It wasn't until she was throwing up blood that I left her alone. Then when she was done I ordered her to clean the mes, shower and get in bed with me.

The next morning I felt a little guilty. Bella was swollen. Her cheeks were bruised black, as well as her arms and her stomach and especially her sides and back. I didn't mean to hurt her that bad, I just wanted her to learn. It looks like I tried to kill her.

"Love" I whispered, waking her up. She looked up in utter horror and terror, but said nothing. "Stay in the room today, maybe in the cold tub to get rid of the swelling. Take a cold bath. I'll bring you up breakfast and lunch and probably even dinner. Would you like a book from the library?"

She barely shook her head, eyes filling with tears.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, barely holding in a sob. I reached over and wiped her tears away with a smile.

"It's okay, don't cry" I said. "I'll be right up with breakfast, I love you"

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving. My heart filled with guilt as I closed my door behind myself. How could I do that to someone I loved so much? I made no sense! I just couldn't fathom the thought of my wife in bed with another man.

Everyone looked at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Where is my sister?" Emmett demanded automatically.

"She's still in bed" I said cooly. "I tried to get her to come down for breakfast but she started crying saying she couldn't face anyone yet"

Emmett glared at me, unbelieving.

"She said to tell you guys she said sorry. She looks really bad, but we talked it out and fixed it. I'm bringing her breakfast up to her"

"That's sweet of you" Esme said, smiling as sweetly and Alice was.

_She wouldn't adore you so much if she saw what you did to her best friend _a voice in my head growled.

I ignored it and got to making Bella's plate of food. When I brought it up to her I also had _Withering Heights _it was her favorite book in high school and even through college.

Bella was siting up on the bed when I walked in. She smiled through her tears, thanked me, and kissed me like a good forgiving wife. I let the tub fill up with cold water and told her when she was done to go lay in it.

**Stupid stupid Bella. Don't worry, this isn't over though. She can't stay in the room forever. Next chapter, Bella's POV, and big stuff.**

**BTW the reason I did this is because, like I said before, I know a lot of abused women and how they used to think. So Bella's reaction wasn't uncommon. The only uncommon thing was Edward not killing her in his rage. Sorry to say. But prepare for the next chapter. A lot goes down. Neither Edward nor Bella are off the hook.**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was overwhelmingly happy with the reviews for this chapter! Now for everyone who says Edward needs help: YES HE DOES! For those who say they should be coming to visit her: WATCH AND SEE ABOUT THAT! For the people that see that this is realistic: THAT'S WHAT i'M TRYING FOR! For kfoll: I clearly said they felt that Edward and Bella needed time alone, so they left her, thats why edward told her she could scream, no one would hear her. Im curious... Why do you continue to read if every chapter pisses you off?**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and was paralyzed with pain. Every inch of my body hurt! Edward woke up, trying for everything to be okay, like he didn't practically kill me last night! He hit me until I threw up blood! What if my baby wasn't okay?

But he was sweet, even as he basically confined me to the room.

So now I laid in ice cold water, in the tub. My favorite book lay on the floor untouched and I cried. Was this what I was going to deal with for the rest of my life? Even after saying I wouldn't be like my mother.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, followed by Emmett's voice.

"Bella"

I grew angry, I did not want to talk to him!

"I'm in the shower" I said keeping any signs of pain from my voice. "Go away"

"I'm sorry" Emmett said after a few seconds of surprised silence.

I haven't ever been mean to him because I always needed him. So he had to be caught off guard, maybe even hurt. Well I was hurt too!

Edward brought me up lunch and dinner when it was time. Emmett came up again, and Rosalie came up. When she came up I completely ignored her. Edward told me he convinced everyone else to just leave me alone. Not that everyone wanted to see me anyway. His words.

The swelling in my face and arms had gone down so if Edward let me I'd be able to go down tomorrow. And deal with a family that thinks I'm a liar.

Edward didn't come back to bed until after I was pretending to sleep. I woke up to him calling my name.

"Good morning love" He said with a smile.

"Good morning dear" I smiled giving him what he wanted.

"Get dressed, breakfast should be just about done." He said. "I shouldn't have to tell you what to wear"

I got up silently and went to the bathroom to get ready. I put on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a loose long sleeve shirt to cover up all of the bruises on my body. Then I spent 15 minutes caking on make up so my face didn't look bruised up. All that was showing was the cut on my lip.

"Edward" I called into the hallway when I saw that he left the room.

He came back up.

"Do I look okay?" I asked so there was no argument about me screwing up later.

"Perfect" he smiled, kissing me.

We walked down the stairs holding hands. I watched my feet the whole time.

"Good morning" Esme said as we walked into the kitchen.

Edward squeezed my hand.

"Good morning" I mumbled.

Sitting at the table was awkward, it was quiet. Too quiet. And I could practically feel stares, questions that were unasked, and feel the tension.

Finally Alice blew up in the living room.

"This is bullshit!" She screamed in the silence. "Are we just going to sit here like everything is okay? You are supposed to be my best friend! How could you lie and say my brother, your husband, hits you! How could you do that to us?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Thats all? Sorry" She screamed.

"There is nothing else I can say" I said quietly.

"Alice" Carlisle intervened. "If Edward could find it in his heart to forgive Bella, then we all can."

Alice sighed angrily. "Fine" and threw herself back on the couch.

It was a little less tense in the house when Alice calmed down. By dinner time there was chatter around the table. Emmett said across from me quietly, watching me. He didn't try to speak to me, I think he knew I was upset with him.

I reached across from me to grab the salt and I heard Emmett gasp. I looked at him and then my at my arm. My bruised wrist was now exposed. I looked back at him with wide eyes, jerking my arm back to fix my sleeve. He jumped up from the table, drawing everyone's attention.

"What the fuck was that Bella?" He roared.

"Nothing" I said, hiding my hands under the table.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, confused.

Emmett glared at me so I got up from the table, taking my plate to the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me! Answer me" Emmett demanded storming after me.

"Leave it alone" I said.

He tried to grab my sides and I jerked away from him, pain attacking my side.

"Don't touch me" I yelled at him.

I looked at the family inching into the kitchen with wide eyes. I couldn't let them find out, if they found out they would hate me. Edward would hate me.

"Edward take me home" I demanded.

"What" Emmett shouted in disbelief.

"NOW" I shouted. "I want to go home now!"

Suddenly I became hyperaware of my body. That was because I was wet, as if I peed on myself. I crossed my legs.

"You aren't going anywhere with him" Emmett's voice boomed.

In my confusion I turned away from him and the family. I self consciously touched the crotch of my black jeans. When I pulled my hand up there was blood on it. My head spun and my heart thumped against my chest painfully.

"No" I whispered, anguish filling me.

I spun around quickly and stumbled back. My baby! That was all I could think. Edward hurt my baby.

"Bella" Carlisle gasped. "You're bleeding. Where are you hurt?"

He started coming towards me and reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward killed my unborn baby.

I screamed. Everyone covered their ears with wide eyes, except Edward.

"You killed my baby!" I yelled.

Then I charged at him, slapping him across the face as soon as he was in reach. He watched me with wide surprised eyes. I kept screaming and telling him he killed my baby as I hit him, ignoring everyone calling my name. I never stopped crying though. Then finally Edward snapped.

"Stop" He screamed.

Despite the crowd he reached up and slapped me. Then the room filled with gasps and sobs, and even a growl or two. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to his face. His eyes shone with hate. For once I wasn't even afraid. He killed my child!

I spit in his face. His hand came up, then down, and suddenly everything went black.

**Ending the chapter here. WOAH! I wrote the chapter out one way but somehow, when I reread it, it got changed. Okay guys, I want a vote. Does the baby live or die? I mean we know Bella thinks the baby is dead, but I'm undecided. Keeping in mind everything that has happened, what do you think should happen with this baby?**

**Leave me love, flames, or suggestions in reviews. They make me update faster anyway. So I hope to see some!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Once again I am super satisfied with the reviews for the last chapter!**

**Now here I go.**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I groaned. What is that?

I opened my eyes against the blinding white and smelled the serile room I was in. I felt the needle in my wrist. A hospital. I'm in a hospital because... I wracked my brain trying to remember. Then I did. Edward killed my baby, and I attacked him, and he started hitting me back. In front of the whole family.

"Emmett" I cried, needing the comfort of my brother. "Emmett!"

"Bella, Bella, relax, it's okay, I'm right here" Suddenly Emmett was next to the hospital bed.

He grabbed my hand. He smiled down at me sadly.

"What am I doing here? I hate the hospital!"

"Edward and you go into a fight" He said with evil eyes. "And you passed out. You've been sleeping for 2 days"

"2 DAYS" I squeaked. "Get my doctor" I demanded.

Emmett pressed a button on a string attatched to my bed.

"Where is Edward?" I whispered.

Emmett's jaw clenched, as well as his fists.

"I don't know. He was released yesterday"

"Released" I questioned.

"From the hospital" He continued nonchalantly. "He would've been in the morge if Jasper and Carlisle wouldn't have pulled me off of him."

I shuddered but didn't answer as the nurse walked in, holding a clip board.

"Hello Bella" The nurse said.

She sat me up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine" I said, then paused. "Wait, why am I feeling fine?"

I looked how at my bruised arms and knew there was more, I should have been screaming in pain.

"We have you on a pain reliever, it should be wearing off in a few hours" The nurse said.

She asked Emmett to leave the room for the next line of questions, but I begged her to let him stay. Where I felt safer. She agreed. She did a basic check up before she sat down and started questioning me. It was simple at first, just about drugs, which I didnt't do, drinking, only on special occassions. Then we got to the harder stuff.

"We have here that your husband is the reason you are here" She said. "Is that true?"

I nodded.

"How long has he been hitting you?" She asked gently.

I looked up at Emmett, tears filled my eyes.

"Two or three years" I said, looking down at my hands.

Emmett sounded like he growled.

"Why did you stay with him?" Emmett demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I loved him" I whispered. "I thought he loved me"

I looked at the nurse, looking at me sympathetically. She was older, she looked like she knew what I was going through.

"What happened?" She asked, "to cause this"

"I found out that I was pregnant a few days ago, I didn't tell Edward and he got mad at me. I was scared, so I told everyone that he hits me. But then I felt bad and guilty, so I told them I lied. They left us alone to work things out and he beat me until I threw up blood. The next day I stayed in the room, but the day after that I saw that I was bleeding, as if my period came, and I knew he hurt my baby, so I attacked him. Then I woke up here" I stopped. "WAIT" I cried. "My baby! How is my baby! Please tell me she is okay! Please"

"Relax" The nurse said. "The lining in your uterus broke, which is why you were bleeding. However, we were able to put a mesh of sorts into you to hold it up. Your body seemed to accept it and the lining is getting thicker, the baby should be fine. As long as this doesn't happen again. Your baby could have died" She said sadly.

**(IDK if this is possible, but most of you wanted the baby to live)**

I breathed in a deep breathe of relief. My child could've died, and it was my fault for staying with a man that obviously doesn't love me. After a little while the nurse left, then Emmett said he was going to the cafeteria. I sat and thought about how much my relationship had changed. He was so perfect to me, what happened?

When I looked back up he was at the door watching me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Super satisfied with the reviews, I love you guys! So I'm continuing already. However I started school 8/13/13 IDK when this will be posted that's why I wrote out the dates. It is the 12th right now. So I just want to warn you guys that I am back in school and that it is my senior year and my schedule is very hectic and rough...**

**Let me shut up about my life, you know what I'm trying to say. I thought it'd be cool to see...**

**Edward's POV**

Bella lay in the hospital bed, staring at her hands, the way she's always done when she was upset and thinking too much.

No one in my family knew where I was, so getting in the room wasn't too hard. Carlisle convinced Emmett to go to the house for some rest, the rest of the family felt too guilty to come see her. Carlisle was at home washing up. I didn't think they thought I was stupid enough to come see her after what happened, but I had to see that she was okay. I had to say sorry.

"Edward" She gasped when she saw me.

Her had twitched towards the button used to call the nurse, but she didn't touch it. Instead she stared at me, eyes filling with tears. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew how Bella was and I highly doubted she wanted my comfort right now.

"What happened to you?" She whispered with a tight voice.

I knew what she was talking about. My cheek was bruised, my lip busted, and I had a black eye.

"Your brother and I had a little disagreement" He grimaced.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, staring at her fingers.

I automatically knew she was angry and scared. Not that I could blame her.

"I'm fine" I said quickly. "I wanted to talk, can I sit?"

I was nervous, our fights had gotten bad before. I had hurt her and she'd been in the hospital before. But she was never pregnant before. She was never held over night before either.

She shrugged so I pulled a chair to her bed and sat. Her face was covered in bruises, bruises that I had put there. Her lips was split, that had become a regular look on her. From what I could see of her skin she was completely bruised.

I disgusted myself.

"How are you feeling?" I asked nervously.

A million emotions flashed through her eyes too quick for me to identify.

"I'm fine" She finally said.

"I'm sorry" I said after a minute of silence.

"I don't want to hear it" She whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

This is what I was worried about. I know I didn't deserve her forgiveness, I never did, but that didn't mean I didn't hope she would give it to me.

"What?" I asked in surprised.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your apologies" She said more forcefully. "They are empty, you don't apologize if you're just going to do what you're apologizing for again"

"But I really am sorry" I insisted.

Suddenly a man came in. Followed by three other men.

"6 dozen white Calilillies for an Isabella Cullen" The first man said.

He handed her a card, placed all the flowers on the table by the bed and the men left. I knew these were her favorite flowers of all time. She slowly read the card, I already knew what it said though.

_ My Dearest Isabella,_

_ I am so sorry, please forgive me. I love you_

_ Your Husband,_

_ Edward Cullen_

Bella broke into tears, sobbing violently. That isn't the response I hoped for. My heart broke.

"What is wrong with you?" Bella choked out.

"I don't know" I whispered honestly, tears filled my eyes.

"You almost killed our baby" She said, hurt and anger darkening her voice. "You almost killed my baby"

"I" I started, but I didn't know what to say. "Is he okay?" I finally asked.

"Yes, not thanks to you!" She practically shouted. "You don't even have a right to ask about _my _child, if you don't want him FINE, but you could have KILLED HIM!"

"Bella" I started.

"Get out" She demanded. "Now" She continued when I didn't move.

"Please" I cried.

But she had already hit the button for the nurse. She came in and took in Bella's tear stained face, and the flowers. Then finally me.

"If you are the husband you are not allowed to visit, I advise you leave before I call in security." The nurse said with a glare.

She knew. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Edward" Bella said strongly.

I turned towards her hopefully.

"Don't come back" She said.

I think the sound of my heart breaking echoed through the room. Then she said something I didn't expect.

"If you don't agree to sign you the papers I advise you find a lawyer, you will be served divorce papers"

"What"

**How will he react? What do you guys want to see?**


	14. Chapter 14

**My laptop is broken ao I wrote this on my house public computer just because I felt guilty about leaving you guys for so long. The second to last sentence in the last chapter was supposed to read "If you don't agree to sign the papers I advise you find a lawyer, you will be served divorce papers" Meaning if he doesn't sign the papers agreeing to the divorce, she will be taking him to court.**

**So many times I was ready to go**

**So many times I had my foot out the door**

**So many times I thought to give him a chance, thought he'd be a better man**

**Now I'm sitting here and I'm so confused.**

**Cuz I keep fighting myself for you. **

**I don't know how much more I can take but I can't feel this way**

**You got me so torn**

**Song for the chapter: Torn by Latoya**

**Bella's POV**

"What" Edward asked in shock.

I didn't answer him, he didn't need an answer. He heard me. I could tell my the shock in his voice, the hope in his eyes that he misheard me, but the tense stance he had taken on. My heart was actually hurting from all of this pain.

"Bella, please tell me I misheard that" he said.

Edward sounded like someone puched him in his stomach and he was out of breath. I looked at him quietly. Somewhere in there was my Edward, I just couldn't find him. And I was damn sure looking.

"Bella, please, you don't mean that" he begged.

Tears filled my eyes again and spilled over.

"I do" my voice cracked.

"No" he yelled. "I will not sign the papers!"

"Then a cop will be serving you with court papers".

My voice heald no force, but I meant it. Emmett was already setting everything in place. I knew Edward would make this difficult.

I heard the nurse, suddenly making herself known again. She was on the hospital phone giving someone my room number.

A few minutes later security burst into the room. After a quick assessment the security gaurds grabbed Edward.

"No!" He yelled furious. "Bella you are my WIFE! You cant DO this! WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILD?!"

"You brought this on yourself. You should have thought about him before you almost killed him"

The guards were pulling Edward out of the room now.

"It was an accident! BELLA I LOVE YOU! DON'T DO THIS!"

But he was gone. Before I even realized it my hands were cupped to my mouth. I gagged and threw up stomach acid since there wasn't actually any food in my stomach. The nurse placed a bucket under my mouth and rubbed my back soothingly. The gesture reminded me of the college days when I would get to drunk and wake up sick. Edward would comfort and take care of me even though he'd be hung over too.

When I finally calmed down enough, my stomach settled. My throat burned though.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I whispered.

"A week" the nurse said sympathetically. "We have to make sure the mesh worked. Then you will have to set up monthly check ups."

I nodded. I laid down and let myself fall asleep. This week was longest week of my life.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Emmett I can't" I cried as we pulled up to the house.

"Why not" He demanded.

"I don't have a job, how will I pay the bills. Edward made me quit remember."

"Bella, Carlisle and Esme already handeled all the bills for a year. They just want you to have time to get on your feet."

"I can't let them do that" I cried guiltily. "It's bad enough they bought me a new cell phone and paid that bill off"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this but they feel bed. You know how they are, they blame themselves for what Edward did to you. This is the only wasy they could think to help, and they went ahead and did it so it would be too late for you to protest. It's already done"

"They shouldn't feel bad, it isn't their fault."

Emmett got out of the car and came around to my side, pulling me from the car gently.

"Think about it this way then. This was already one of their houses. They're just giving it to you, so it isn't a big deal. It's not like they had to buy a whole new house."

The thought did make me feel slightly better, but I didn't say that.

"Well what about all the bills they paid, that had to cost a fortune!"

"You know they don't mind spending money, we are like their other kids."

"Just because they don't mind doesn't make it okay."

"Just shut up and take someone's kindness for once" Emmett said angrily. "Bella you don't know how to accept help from anyone, you need to learn. You need help, let them help you. If it makes you feel better than just pay them back later on in life."

I frowned but spoke defiantly. "I will"

"Good" Emmett said with a big smile. "Now that you have gotten used to the idea" He started, trailing off.

He walked towards the car in the driveway and I wondered who's car that was. I'd never seen it before. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue and it was a new Toyota Corolla. Emmett opened the car and pulled out a bunch of papers. Then he walked back to me and handed them to me one by one.

"This is the transfer papers, your car insurance papers, registration papers, and your bank information, along with some other papers."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, getting worried. "I don't have a car, or bank information, and what transfer papers"

"Well, the house is yours. It's in your name now and will be yours if you decided to sell it. The Corolla is yours, and you have a new bank account where Esme had all of your money sent to. So Edward doesn't have access to your money anymore. He doesn't know about any of this either."

"No, Emmett this really is too much now. They gave me a house, car, and year full of bills for free. I can't take all of this."

"Well you have no choice Bella because you are not going back to Edward."

"I know that" I whispered. "He doesn't know about any of this?"

Emmett shook his head.

"The house is way too big" I said. "It's just going to be me and my baby"

"I know, they'll just be a lot of space. If you decide to have more kids later then you'll have space."

"Emmett" I said pleadingly.

"Okay, there are 5 bedrooms. The master for you, a bedroom for the baby, an office for you, and then you have two bedrooms. You can make it a library, or a guest bedroom. Just relax. I know you'll love the house. Oh and you can even have a playroom for the baby if you want."

I sighed, not answering because I knew it would be pointless. As we walked into the house thinking that in just 7 months I'll have a baby to keep me company on this huge house.

The house was huge and extravigantly decorated. The kitchen was full of dark wood and marble counters and cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel. The entire house was fully furnished except one room. The back yard had a huge inground pool. The house even had a basement and two garages. I had to admit, the house was perfect. It was something I would have bought myself had I known about it.

"Esme and Carlisle want to know if they can come over in a little while" Emmett said.

I nodded, I couldn't actually say no could I? Not after all they did for me.

"Okay. Well baby sister, I have to finish up a case for the morning, sorry to run off on you like this"

"It's alright, thank you Emmett" I said hugging him.

I walked him back to the door and as he got in his car I realized something.

"We're the same age jerk!" I yelled.

I heard his loud laughter as he closed the door and drove off.

I walked around the huge house again, trying to figure out what I would do with all this space. I ended in my room. It was huge. A kind size bed stood in the middle, dressed in white. The wall behind the bed was dark gray, matching the center rug perfectly. There was one wall of glass, but it had 4 pieces of thick wood that worked to close over the windows. Off to the side, through a small hallway was my bathroom. It followed the same gray pattern. The tub was huge and deep. The walls were gray and the while light made the room light and cheery, despite the dark walls. There were two sets of sinks and mirrors, which made me realize it was a his and hers bathroom. As I walked out of the bathroom I realized the short hallway "walls" were actually doors on both sides. They opened up to two huge walk in closets.

With a sigh I laid on the bed and looked over my new ownership papers. I couldn't believe they did all of this for me.

A little while later the bell rang.

**Hey guys, what do you guys want to see next? Please review. This chapter was written 2 times before I was finally satisfied. I hope you guys are satisfied.**

**Also, lets hear some baby names. Should she have one or two? Just generally what do you want to see?**


End file.
